Surviving Love
by Mrs.LegolasGreenleaf0971
Summary: Katniss is reaped with Haymitch in the second Quarter Quell. Will they hate each other? Or in the end will love conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

Surviving Love.

Chapter one: The Reaping.

Katniss P.O.V

We are lined up waiting to see who will be picked for this year's Hunger Games. It is the second Quarter Quell so this year, there will be forty-eight tributes instead of twenty-four. Forty-seven children from the ages of twelve to eighteen will die. Two boys and two girls from each district. There are twelve districts. I am in district twelve.

Finally, after the mayor reads the history of Panem, Effie Trinket takes her place to reap the tributes. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor! Ladies first!" she cries out in her chirpy voice. She steps towards the glass bowl that holds all the girls' names. She digs for a moment and pulls out two slips of paper. "Katniss Everdeen and Maysilee Donner!" she exclaims. I sigh and step forward. I know Maysilee. We used to play together when we were little.

We walk up and she pats us on the back. "Well, congratulations! Now for the men!" she says and does the same thing she did a few minutes earlier. "Haymitch Abernathy and Luis Clark!" she says and I sigh. I know Luis pretty well and I've heard of Haymitch. Well, I guess I'll have to kill them.

Here's some things you should know about me. My name is Katniss Anne Everdeen. I am sixteen years old and I take care of me and my mother. My father died when I was eleven. I keep us alive by hunting. I use a bow and arrow and have an almost perfect aim. If I could forget that the people were humans, it would be easy to kill every one of them. Surviving is my second nature.

I am pulled out of my thinking by Effie. "Ok, shake hands." She chirps. We all shake hands. Haymitch is smirking the whole time. But so am I. I am sarcastic and don't listen to anybody. I can tell he is the same way.

We are rushed away to the Justice Building and put into separate rooms. I sat down on the couch and rubbed the velvet. This was the richest room I had ever been in. After about twenty minutes, my mom came in.

I looked at her and thought about how happy we used to be. I missed my dad and Prim. Prim was my little sister. She died when I was fourteen. She was only twelve years old. "Hey mom, how you doing?" I asked, smiling slightly. "I think I should be the one asking you that." She said. "Well, you're the one that's going to be on your own for a little while. Do you remember how to hunt? You know where my bow is and you're going to need something to eat." I said, smirking slightly.

"You know Katniss, you look just like that boy Haymitch when you do that." She said. I grimaced. "Don't remind me mom. It didn't help that he stole my plan to make it all look like a joke. I thought I was the only one that was going to be smirking." I grumbled.

She laughed. "Well, I guess you're aren't really one of a kind." She said laughing. I guess you're probably wondering why my mom isn't freaking out right now. Well, she's really good at channeling her emotions, like me, and she knows I can do it. Oh, and she won the Hunger Games twenty years ago. "Hey, it's not like we're exactly alike. Though he will make a good ally when I need one." I said, smirking.

"You know, I said the same thing to my mom when I was in the games. Don't worry Kat, you'll be fine. Surviving is your second nature." She said and smiled sadly. I hugged her. "I love you mom." I said, just as the peacekeepers came in to take her away. "I love you too Katniss." She said as they closed the door. I sighed. I was alone again.

An hour later, Effie came in to escort me to the train. I smirked for the cameras the whole time at the train station. So did Haymitch. I could tell he was trying to show me that he was better than me, but it wasn't going to work. We got on the train and were showed to our rooms.

I climbed into the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Surviving Love

Chapter Two.

Katniss P.O.V

I was woke up by Effie saying something about a "Big, big day!" I swear, her voice is annoying. I got up and got dressed. I braided my hair and went to the dining room. Everyone was sitting there eating. "Good morning sleepy-head. We thought you had died." Haymitch said, smirking. "Shut up." I snapped. "Geez, guess someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He chuckled.

"No, I just don't want to have to listen to your annoying voice." I snapped. "What happened to you Katniss?" Maysilee asked quietly. "What do you mean what happened?" I snapped. "It's just you used to be so….." she said, trailing off. "Happy? Cheerful? Nice?" I snorted. "What happened was my dad got blown to bits in a mine and I watched my little sister get shot by a peacekeeper." I snapped.

"That's still no reason to be angry at everyone." She said, even quieter. "Ok fine. I'm not a nice person. I hate people. I like being mean. Where we're going, I can't really afford to be nice. Is that what you wanted to hear? I think I have every reason to be mean to people. I'm surprised you even got reaped. You've never had to take tessera, you've always had enough to eat, and you have all of your family. So, I suggest you shut the hell up." I snapped.

"Now," I said turning to our mentor, Gabriel Spencer, "Got any advice for us?" I asked. I could tell it wasn't going to be anything good because he was flat-out drunk. "Survive." He slurred. "That's funny. But not to us." Haymitch snapped, grabbing a knife off the table and stabbing it right in between Gabe's fingers.

Gabriel punched him in the stomach. "Don't touch him." I snapped, hitting his drink out of his hands. He looked at me for a moment and then slapped me across the face. I snapped.

I grabbed the knife from the table, threw Gabe against the wall. And held the knife to his throat. "If you ever hit me, Haymitch, or any of the other tributes, I will slit your throat. You got it?" I snarl. He was about to answer when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Katniss Anne Everdeen! What the hell do you think you're doing?" my mother snapped. "Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised to see her. "Well, I decided to be a mentor at the last minute. Now, enough about me and answer my question. What the hell were you doing holding a knife to his throat?" she asked. "He punched Haymitch in the stomach and slapped me across the face. I was telling him what would happen if he ever hit one of his tributes again." I snapped. "Well, you could have done it nicer." My mother snapped. "And I would have if I was a nice person and he wasn't drunk!" I snapped, my voice getting louder.

I stood up and stomped out of the room. Then, when I realized I still had the knife in my hand, stomped back. "Oh, here's your knife I snapped, chucking it at the wall right beside Gabe. It hit the wall a few inches from his ear. "Katniss!" my mother said sharply. "Fine." I growled and stomped over to where Gabe was standing. I grabbed the knife out of the wall and held it in front of his face. "Here, take the knife." I snapped.

He took it shakily and I stomped back out of the room. My god! She just made me look weak! She wasn't even supposed to be here. What made me even more mad was that I had stood up for _Haymitch_. Why in the world had I? it's not like he couldn't defend himself.

I sighed and started to look around the train. We were going to be in the capitol in an hour. I better go make myself 'presentable'. I went up to my room and looked through the clothes. I decided on a forest green blouse and dress pants. I took my hair down and brushed it so it was almost to my waist in waves.

I didn't really feel like myself with the fancy clothes and my hair down but I wanted to make a good first impression. I walked back in the dining room. "So mom, are you going to mentor me and Maysilee?" I asked. "No actually. Since there is two boys and two girls, I get to mentor one of each. I'm mentoring Luis and Maysilee." She said. my mouth fell open but I quickly closed it. "Then who's going to mentor me and Haymitch?" I asked.

"Gabriel." She said simply. "Yeah right. He won't stay sober long enough to mentor us. A monkey would be a better mentor than him." I snorted. My mother glared at me. "You know what, fine. I am so sorry I can't learn to like people while everyone else in the world can. Do you think you could _ever_ forgive me?" I asked sarcastically. She was really starting to make me wonder.

Ever since this morning, she has been bugging me and bugging me. "Katniss, quit being such a drama queen." My mother sighed. "There's a difference between drama and sarcasm." I said. my mother sighed. "Well, you look nice. I literally don't think I've seen you with your hair down in years." My mother said.

"Thanks mom. Now, when are we going to get to the capitol? I want off this train." I snapped.

"Well, look out the window." My mom said.

I walked over and looked. Outside was the biggest city I have ever seen in my life.

**Ok, let me clear a few things. First, victors don't have to be a mentor if they don't want to. Second, victors don't get anything for winning. No money and there is no victor's village so Katniss still has to work for their food. Hope you liked it! If you want to be one of the tributes for districts 1-11 PM me!**


End file.
